People content with spine issues as a result of age, disease, trauma, and congenital and acquired complications and conditions. While some of these issues can be alleviated without surgery, other issues respond better to surgery. In some cases, surgery may include installing an orthopedic implant.
One type of orthopedic implant for the spine is a plate or plate construct along with bone screws for attaching the plate/plate construct to vertebrae of the spine. Various spine plates have been developed over the years for general, particular and specific use. However, with most, if not all of the spine plates there is an issue known as back out where one or more of the bone screws unscrews (backs out) from the plate. This compromises the integrity of the orthopedic implant and its ability to perform its intended function.
While numerous spine plate implants have been designed over the years to combat bone screw back out, they are deficient in many respects. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic plate implant that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.